


Sheild Sledding

by book_chic



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/book_chic/pseuds/book_chic
Summary: You have to find a creative way to get away from Hydra.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea and I kinda like how it turned out, I think I could probably turn it into a series so please let me know what y’all think and if you’d like a part two or not. Enjoy! :)
> 
> (Y/N)= Your Name
> 
> (Y/L/N)= Your last Name

“Alright Rogers you’ll be getting off the Quinjet here.” Colonel Fury said pointing to a seemingly empty area outside of Quebec. “You’ll be about 5 miles from where we believe the Hydra base is. Once you get to the base your job is to get in get the paperwork we need and get out. Any questions?”

“May I just ask why I’m going in alone?”

“The others are busy at the moment, and you’re not entirely alone. We have an undercover agent in the base and they are going to meet up with you once you enter.”

“Alright, when do I leave.”

“Now.” Fury says, and Steve stands up and heads out the door to the Quinjet hanger.

-Time Skip-

Getting to and in the facility had been very easy. Steve only encountered two guards at the entrance, and he took them out easily. He managed to make the rest of the way into the base quietly. Eventually coming to the room where the files were supposed to be he starts going through drawers and cabinets. Looking everywhere he can, he suddenly pauses, hearing a creak in the floorboards he turns pulling his shield off his back and gets into a fighting stance.

“Relax soldier, you can stand down.” You say with a smile, leaning against the wall. “I believe you’re looking for this.” You say holding up some file folders. Steve holds his ground looking at the woman standing against the wall in front of him.

“Who are…” Steve starts to ask, before you interrupt.

“Agent (Y/L/N), at your service.” You say over exaggerating a bow, standing up with a smirk on your face. “And I have to say it is an honor to meet you Captain America.” You say holding your hand out to him.

“Um…Thanks and it’s nice to meet you too.” Steve says, shaking your hand, when an alarm starts blaring. “What’s that?”

“Well that, that is not good.” You yell over the alarm. “We gotta get out of here like now!” You head to one of the doors with him right behind you. Opening the door and immediately slamming it shut, and leaning against it. “Yeah were not going out that way.”

Yelling could be heard from the hallway, so the two of you head to a door on the other side of the room. Sneaking out you slip through without being seen by the guards running the opposite way. You make your way out a back door and find yourselves on the edge of a steep hill.

“Alright our rendezvous point is about two and a half miles in that direction.” Steve says pointing down the hill. “We need to find a way to get there. I think our best bet is to snag one of the trucks at the front and make our way…” He stops hearing the doors slam open and Hydra agents pour out of them-.

“No time to do that Captain.” You say as the both of you getting into a fighting stance.

“What do you propose we do then Agent (Y/L/N)?” He questions. You look around and then look down the hill when a smile comes over your face.

“We improvise of course.” You say taking his shield from him. He looks at you confused. “Jump on Cap we’re gonna go sledding.”

“You can’t be serious.” He says as the Hydra agents get closer.

“Deadly serious” You say looking at him. “Now come on!” You yell.

He looks back and forth a couple time before nodding at you and jumping on the shield with you. The momentum of him jumping on sending you down the hill. The two of you basically flying down the steep decline, he grabs ahold of you when you start to slide off. Once you get to the bottom of the hill you both jump off the shield. Steve flips it up and places it on his back and the two of you start running. Eventually making your way to the rendezvous point. You both get on the Quinjet waiting for you and it takes off heading back towards New York.

“Well, I have to say that was one wild ride.” You say with a chuckle as you lean against the wall of the jet.

“Yeah you could say that.” Steve says with a laugh, as he takes his mask off and rubs a hand down his face, as he sits down in one of seats.

“Mr. Rogers, Agent (Y/L/N), ETA to the Tower is about three hours.” The pilot says as he pushes some buttons. You start to walk over to the seats and plop down next to Steve.

“Well I don’t know about you but it will be so good to get back home.”

“I bet how long have you been undercover?”

“Oh, it’s been close to like half a year now.”

“Wow, you must really miss your family and friends, huh?” he asks.

“Well I’m sure I would if I had any.” You say quietly. Steve looks at you a bit confused. “I don’t really have any friends, ya know life of an undercover agent and what not.”

“And family?” He asks. You sigh. “Sorry I shouldn’t have asked. You don’t have to answer that.”

“Nah, its fine I was raised in foster homes when I was younger, so I don’t really have a family.”

“Oh…I’m sorry (Y/L/N).” He says putting a hand on your shoulder. You shrug.

“Trust me it’s no big deal I came to terms with it a long time ago. Oh and you can call me (Y/N) Captain Rogers.” You say with a small smile.

“Alright but on one condition.” You look at him questioningly. “You call me Steve.” He chuckles.

“Well alrighty then Capta…” He looks at you raising an eyebrow. “I mean Steve.”


End file.
